YYH goes to Disney World
by demon of the darkness flame
Summary: Wut happens when the YYH gang takes a vacation to Disney World? What if Hiei get's lost? Plez r & r!
1. Default Chapter

**YYH in Disney World**

Hiei: Baka onna. How are you going to humiliate us this time?

Df: Shut it. I have enough problems with Yusuke being around and you're no better.

Kurama walks into living room

Kurama: hey guys.

Hiei: your late fox.

Df: since when did you care?

Hiei: Say anything else like that to me and-...

Df: You'll what, kill me? Don't embarrass yourself Hiei.

Hiei: Is that a challenge? pulls out katana and gets ready to kill

Df: Anytime.

Lizzy: Honestly, I don't know how you put up with them.

Neha: Yeah, especially Hiei.

Kurama: Let me just do the disclaimer and get it over with. Df doesn't own YYH and never will. She also doesn't own any of her friends either.

Df: stops fighting runs over to where Lizzy and Neha are standing since when did you get here?

Lizzy, Neha: A few moments ago

Kurama: while you two were fighting.

Df: Shut up. Let's just get on with the story.

**Prolog:**

Liz and her friends are 16 year old girls that are friends with Kurama and Yusuke. Though her personality was truly like Hiei's, she didn't show it much; only when angry. She had long dark brown hair that reached three inches past her shoulders, and green eyes. Yusuke and Kurama were practically her best friends and everything was going the right way for them. Then one day her parents decided to move to the USA and she couldn't see them anymore. But all that has changed. Liz was waiting for this summer to come because she and her friends (which also moved with her), Ellen, Neha, Andrea, Jenya, Amanda, Charming, Isabella, Lizzy, and Brenda were finally going to see them again. It was only a matter of time.

**Chapter 1: Revisit**

"Everybody ready?" Liz asked checking that her friends had everything they packed. They all looked at one another and nodded. She and her friends were going to board the plane in a few minutes and she didn't want to leave anything behind.

"I hope that this flight doesn't take very long, I don't like flying very much." Andrea said feeling nauseous. Lizzy just giggled.

"Well then let's go, I can't wait 'til we get there." Neha was jumping up and down from excitement.

"Why, do you have a crush on Kurama or something?" Brenda taunted. Everybody laughed at Neha. "Very funny, let's go already."

Now boarding, flight 61a." A voice on the loud speaker announced.

"That's us, let's go already." Isabella said. They all dashed toward the boarding section. Handing the person their ticket, they walked aboard the plane seeing that their seats were in the upper class section. In the first three seats sat Brenda, Charming and Lizzy. Behind them sat Isabella Liz and Ellen. Then across the walkway were Neha, Andrea, Jenya and Amanda.

"Please fasten your seat belts for take off." The pilot said on the loud speaker.

**During flight:**

Lizzy, Brenda, Neha, and Andrea were reading their manga books while Ellen was playing her PS2, Liz was listening to her CD player and Amanda was looking out the window admiring the view.

Liz was humming the tune to the song and Ellen turned up the PS2 music. "Could you be any louder?"

"Yes, I could. Want me to?" Ellen just smiled and went back playing Super Smash Bros. Liz was looking out the window wondering, 'would Yusuke remember me? I just hope he is safe, I don't want to be saving his butt like I did so many other times.' Liz rolled her eyes and went back to daydreaming in her La La Land.

"Please fasten your seatbelts for arrival." The announcer blurted out on the loudspeaker interrupting Liz's thoughts.

"Finally." Andrea said as she put away her book and looked at why it was so silent. Though she didn't care, it was nice when it was quiet so she can hear her own thoughts.

The plane landed smoothly and they had no problems getting through the exiting station. "Now we are going to fly the rest of the way, but it's a long way off, can you guys handle such a distance?" Ellen teased. Everyone frown.

"Of course we can handle it, and if one of us needs help we are there to help them." They made their way up toward the roof, careful of the security guards. Quickly and quietly, they took off towards the 'house'.

**At the temple:**

"Yusuke, can't you wait till they get here?" Kurama asked. Everyone was in the living room except Hiei (not surprising), he went outside to 'think'. Kuwabara was thinking of what the girls would look like, he was drooling at the thoughts he had in mind.

"Yeah, I can wait. It seems only yesterday that we just became friends. She also introduced me to her 'gang' that she hangs out with. They're pretty cool. She also kicked my butt when we did battles against each other. She taught me everything I know about fighting."

"Really? Wow, then she might be a really great fighter, we might let her join the team-..." Kurama was interrupted by Yusuke's smart remark.

"Dude, if we let her join, we have to let her other friends join too. They each can control an element. There are ten elements and ten girls." (sees lawyers not mine! Lawyers walk away) Kurama looked at him speechless; he didn't know that Yusuke knew so much about the girls.

"Well, let's get some rest, they arrive tomorrow and they still have to meet Hiei and Kuwabara." Then Kurama turned and headed upstairs with Yusuke and Kuwabara behind him, Kuwabara was still drooling. Yusuke just rolled his eyes and Kurama just shook his head thinking, 'Good thing Hiei isn't here or he would've killed Kuwabara by now.'

**With the Girls:**

"Let's stop here and get some rest." Isabella stated. Everybody jumped up into a tree with their stuff and went to sleep. It was a good thing that they had slept in trees before or it would have been a nightmare.

"Good night everyone." Andrea whispered.

"Good night." Everyone answered in union.

**The next morning:**

"Kuwabara get up!!" Yusuke screamed in Kuwabara's ear. Kuwabara blinked twice and sat up.

"Jez Urameshi, I'm up." Kuwabara said tiredly. He then remembered that the girls were going to be here today around noon so he had to get ready. Jumping out of bed he took a quick shower and got dressed into his blue school uniform, and reshaped his Elvis-like hair.

"Race you downstairs for breakfast." Kuwabara called out to Yusuke.

"You're on." Yusuke replied and raced down the stairs with Kuwabara behind at his side.

As usual, Kurama sat at the right side of the table and Hiei was outside in a tree. Yukina, Shizuru, Keiko, and Boton were already at the table and were waiting for the dimwits to arrive.

**With the girls:**

Amazingly Brenda was the first to wake up. Then immediately Amanda woke. They both smirked at the idea they had.

"Everybody, WAKE UP!" They both shouted almost making everybody else fall out of their trees.

"What in the seven hells was that for!?! That was loud enough to wake the dead!" Liz was pissed off for being rudely awakened. Everyone looked at Amanda and Brenda in curiosity.

"Well we need to get going ya know. And besides we didn't feel like going to each of you and pushing you off of the tree." Everyone sweat dropped and went on their way.

A few minutes later... "Hey, there's the temple." Neha said, everyone giggled still remembering the joke at the airport.

They landed a few yards away from the ending of the forest so they weren't seen. Slowly, they walked up to the door and Lizzy punched the door down.

"It's always polite to knock first." She said with a lot of sarcasm.

"Oh yeah, you were real polite to their door Lizzy." Liz and Ellen said with as much sarcasm.

"L-L-Liz?" Yusuke looked up not believing it was her voice.

"Yeah, what?" She said harshly as usual. Yusuke ran to her and hugged her.

"You're hugging me." Liz mumbled.

"Oops." Yusuke let go and sweat dropped. Kurama ran to Liz and asked his questions so fast she just about keep up.

"Sohowislife?We'vemissedyouhaveyoumissedus?Howlongareyoustaying?CanIshowyoutoyourroom?" Liz just sighed and answered all his questions like it was no big deal.

"We've been fighting here and there, yes we've missed you, we are staying only a couple days to help you train and sure." Yusuke just shook his head and lead the girls to their rooms.

"Brenda and Lizzy, this is your room. That's Ellen's and Neha's room across from you, Liz's and Andrea's room is to your right and Jenya and Amanda's room is to your left, and Isabella's and Charming's is two rooms down to your right." Everyone nodded and went to go put their stuff away. Once everyone was done they headed downstairs. Yusuke said they hadn't met everyone yet.

They walked down the long hallways to the living room. Suddenly, a person with orange Elvis-like hair and an idiotic grin on his face took Andrea's and Charming's hand and held it in his.

"I'm the great Kazuma Kuwabara. Here to protect you from evil and shorty over there."

Brenda stepped in at the prefect time, "Well if you're going to protect us, then who's gonna watch your back?" That was Liz's cue, aiming at the wall in front of them; she placed her foot on his back and kicked hard. Kuwabara went flying into the wall getting his head stuck in the hole that he made. Everyone laughed at Kuwabara but Yukina went to get his head unstuck.

"That is or was Kuwabara, and this is Hiei." Kurama said pointing to Hiei who was grinning.

"When does training start? I can't wait 'till I get beat the crap out of Yusuke again. I haven't done that in a long time." Lizzy, Liz, and Ellen grinned evilly and Yusuke just stepped back.

"Now." An old lady with faded pink hair stepped into the room. She had a grin on her face from watching the dimwits play 'dodge ball' or in their case 'dodge Kuwabara' with the girls. She led them to a small arena in her 'back yard'.

"Let's see how good you are. Hiei and Liz will fight first." Everyone giggled since the two of them had practically the same personality.

"Begin!"

Liz just sat down and closed eyes as if she was trying to go to sleep; Hiei sheathed his katana and charged at her. He held his katana straight up and brought it down. Without opening her eyes, she grabbed the katana and tossed it aside. He threw a punch at her but she just moved her head and she grabbed his arm and punched him in the gut. Hiei flew into a tree, when he landed he made a big crater. Liz opened her eyes and walked over to him and held her sword to his throat.

"This battle is over. Liz is the victor." Liz removed her sword from his chin and leapt off the arena. Everyone except the girls stood in shock that she was a good fighter. "What?" Liz asked in confusion as top why everybody was staring at her.

"You should get used to it. You are going to see a lot more fighting like that with us." Charming said raising an eyebrow.

"The next fight will be Isabella against Kuwabara." Genkai said as-a-matter-of-factly. Both of them stepped onto the arena and faced each other.

"Begin!"

Isabella waited for Kuwabara to make the first move. Kuwabara summoned his spirit sword and charged at her. Isabella just stepped aside and made a tornado appear on her arm. She ran up to him and punched him in the stomach making Kuwabara crash into some trees knocking them down. Kuwabara didn't get up after that.

"The victor is obvious. The next fight will be Ellen against Kurama. Begin."

Ellen began the fight by summoning her scythe and Kurama summoned his rose whip. Brenda attacked first, her scythe was engulfed in flames. Kurama dodged every attack but the last one and Ellen's scythe was sticking in Kurama's stomach. That was when Kurama transformed into Youko. Youko lashed at Ellen missing every time. Ellen disappeared and reappeared behind Youko and kicked him in the back sending him down to the ground below. Ellen held her scythe to his neck.

"Good, Brenda is the winner. Next, Neha against Yusuke. Begin."

Yusuke brought his fingers into a gun and fired his spirit gun. Neha jumped into the air and held out her hand. A lightning spear appeared in her hand and she threw it at Yusuke. Yusuke dodged and he did a spirit kick in her back. She did a couple back flips and landed on her feet and punched him in the cheek and then kicked him up into the air and punched him into the trees. Yusuke stayed down.

"The victor, Neha. The final battle is Charming against Hiei." Hiei got into a fighting stance and Charming sheathed her sword and summoned both mirror shields that attached just below her elbows. Flames engulfed Hiei's arms and he tried to punch her.

"Fist of the Immortal Flame!" He shouted. Charming just held up her shield and yelled back... "Reflector Shield!" When Hiei's flames reached the shields, they reflected back at him with twice the force and strength. Hiei skidded back from the force of the shield and landed on his back. Charming ran up to him and brought the sword down. She stopped the sword when it was just above is heart.

"Victor, Charming. That is enough training for today. We'll continue tomorrow if your wounds can heal in that amount of time." Genkai turned toward the temple and went inside. Ellen tried to heal the long gash in Kurama's stomach, Yukina tried to wake up Kuwabara, Neha helped Yusuke on the stairs and Liz and Charming tried to help Hiei but he refused to have any help at all.

It was late and they had to get to bed if they were going to continue training the next day. The night was peace and none of the girls were able to sleep. They all gathered in Andrea's room.

"Let's go on the roof." Amanda suggested. They always liked to go on the roof whether if they were by themselves or with friends.

"Do you know the song called Faith?" Everyone nodded. "Liz will be the head singer and Ellen will be the second singer, the rest of us will be the back ground singers."

"Fine." Liz and Ellen mumbled. Liz began singing perfectly, Ellen followed just as well with the second singer. (This song is called Faith by Celine Dion)

Verse1:

Don't be afraid to feel this way,

I'm gonna make you understand.

It's not about you cause I am the fool,

building castles in the sand.

If I am crazy_, just don't care_

_That doesn't I don't want you near._

This is the story about me and you...

Chorus:

And it's call faith.

Right beside you is where I'll stay.

Ohhh, faith.

Just take me as I am,

So please, have faith.

Verse 2:

So many times in some many ways,

I didn't notice where to go.

You gave me a sign and opened my eyes,

That's the reason why I know,

That you are different,

You're still here.

I guess you figured me out right there.

Now I know that we can make it through...

Chorus:

And it's called faith.

Right beside you is where I'll stay.

Ohhh, faith.

Just take me as I am,

So please have faith.

Have faith.

Verse 3:

So don't be afraid to feel this way,

Just hear me out

instead.

Chorus:

And that's called faith.

Right beside you is where I'll stay,

it's not to late,

Just take me as I am,

so please, have faith,

in me.

ohhh, right beside you is where I'll stay

_Just take me as I am,_

so please,

have faith.

"Wow, that was great. How about one more song before we head to bed?" Everyone nodded and yawned. "This time Isabella is going to be head singer and Jenya is second singer." They just rolled their eyes and agreed. (This song is called Going Under by Evanescence)

Verse1:

Now I will tell you what I've done for you

Fifty thousand tears I've cried

Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you

And you still won't hear me

I don't want your hand this time I'll save myself

Maybe I'll wake up for once

Not tormented daily defeated by you

Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

I'm dieing again

Chorus:

I'm going under

Drowning you

I'm falling forever

I've got break through

I'm going to under

Verse 2:

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies

So I don't know what's real and what's not

Always confusing the thoughts in my head

So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm dieing again

Chorus:

I'm going under

Drowning you

I'm falling forever

I've got to break through

Verse 3:

So go on and scream

Scream at me I'm so far away

I won't be broken again

I've got to breath I can't keep going under

Chorus:

I'm going under

Drowning you

I'm falling forever

I've got to break through

I'm going under

"Wow that was long." Neha yawned and went through the window leading to Andrea's room. Everyone followed after a few moments of wondering. Each of them went to their rooms.

**Next morning:**

Everyone woke up early for some reason, but they rushed downstairs so to see the guys. Once they were in the den, they saw everyone's cuts and marks from training yesterday.

"Hey guys." Nobody answered. "Okay, what is everybody's problem?"

"What do you think baka onna? We got beaten by girls, our wounds hurt like hell and even if we were to get into a fight, we would lose because of them, and your asking us what's our problem?" Hiei was pissed at Charming and Liz for beating him yesterday.

"Get a grip Hiei, it's just training, besides everyone gets beaten eventually." Hiei had gone over the deep end now. He sheathed his katana and charged at Liz. Liz didn't move because if she did then Amanda would get hit; Amanda is strong, but not a very experienced fighter. Hiei pierced his katana threw her shoulder and kept it there. Liz didn't move there was no pain that came from her shoulder; she also managed to keep her temper down amazingly. She looked down at Hiei and grasped his wrist and pulled the katana out without wincing.

"Hiei, you should cool that temper of yours, it is not going to get you very far at all." Liz let go of his wrist when the katana was fully out of her shoulder so he wouldn't stick it back in. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara stared at her as if she was an alien.

"Do you guys want to go to Disney World with us?" Though it was random, now was no better time. They all had a questioned look on their faces.

"What is Disney World?" Kuwabara asked.

The girls only smiled and answered. "It is a place where you get to have a lot of fun and go on great rides and stuff." Jenya paused before continuing, "Do you want to come? You'll have fun, I can guarantee it."

The boys smiled and looked at them as if it were a yes. After all, they did need a vacation. "We'll go with you." Kurama answered with glee.

"Then you should pack cause we are going to stay there for three days. We'll leave hear tomorrow morning."

"Good night everyone." Ellen stuttered. Everyone headed up to bed, except for stuttered. Everyone headed up to bed, except for Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei for obvious reasons. After fifteen minutes of sulking, they finally went to bed. The next day was going to be a little harder than they expected.

Df: So, that chapter is done. And boy it was a long one

Hiei: How dare you make me be beaten by two baka onnas.

Charming and Liz: I am not a baka onna!

Hiei: Shows how much you know

Charming: Shinei baka youkai!

Hiei: 0.0

Df: --;;; cut it out!

Elli, Neha: --

Amanda, Jenya, Lizzy, Isabella, Andrea, Brenda, Liz: Plez review.


	2. Welcome to Disney World

Elli: Hi ppls! Df is not here a the moment so we will be filling in for her. ::grins evilly::

Neha: yeah, so first off...the announcements; 1. plez review 2. she just wants to let you no that her friend helped her on this chappie. So she says thanx to her... 3. just read the story!

Elli: let us know how you like it. Now where did I put my redecorator...?

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Disney World**

The next morning, everyone woke up and packed their bags. Hiei brought only black as usual; Kurama brought some red uniforms and some regular outfits; Yusuke and Kuwabara brought jeans, T-shirts, and their school uniforms. Liz, Lizzy, Charming, Jenya, Ellen, Neha, Andrea, Amanda, Brenda, and Isabella pack what they had originally brought with them.

"Everybody ready to go?" Isabella said thrilled, it was going to be her first time there. Everyone nodded and they headed for the bus stop...

IT had been a long trip to Genkai's temple for the girls, and they all needed a break. So, to save their energy, Genkai arranged a bus to come and take the strange little group to the amusement park.

When the bus finally arrived, the Tantei and the girls stood in front of it, awaiting the doors to open. When they did, a little old man in a tuxedo stepped out and began dancing to a bouncy song. The Tantei looked bewildered. Ellen was the first to recover from the random happening, and spoke up...

"Wrong place six flag dude. You want the next stop." The little old man nodded and got back on the bus. The bus pulled away and another charter bus took its place. The fat old bus driver man took each of their tolls, and stuck the money in a little box-like thingy-majig (I have absolutely no idea how u spell dat ;).

Hiei was the last one on...as he shoved the money at the bus driver dude, the driver muttered something under his breath...

"sheesh, nice hair-do kid." Hiei suppressed his rage by clenching his fist in his pockets as he strode to the back of the bus and smugly in one of the seats. Ellen scooted back a few rows until she was sitting in the seat that was diagonal from the fire demon. Liz and Brenda joined her in the surrounding seats, leaving the rest of everyone to talk amongst themselves.

Ellen lay on her back on the seat, and turned so she was facing the fire youkai. Liz sat cross legged (in a meditating position) in the seat across from her, and Brenda sat in the seat directly across from Hiei. Ellen aimed a 'follow-my-lead' glance at Liz, who nodded and shot the same glance at Brenda.

"MEEP!" Ellen squeaked. Hiei looked up, glaring at the fire spell-caster. Ellen disguised her action and pretended to have a staring contest with Liz.

"Hn." Hiei went back to staring smugly out the window.

"MEEP!"

Hiei turned again. Brenda acted as if she had said nothing, and watched Liz and Ellen.

"MEEP!" This time is was Liz. Hiei scowled, and kicked the seat.

Hey, watch it demon." Liz shot, poking her head around the back of the seat.

"Hn."

Ellen grinned, and began to sing her version of the Baka Song. Brenda and Liz joined in. By this time, the other girls had realized what was going on, and all exchanged glances. They too joined in the repetitive verses of the Baka Song. Hiei tried to block out the song, but generally failed.

"**SHUT UP NOW, ONNA!**" he growled. Ellen stopped singing and the other girls followed her example.

"Why?" she asked. Liz and Neha recognized that tone, Ellen was officially in her own hyper mode, entitled Meepitized. The both of them smiled. Ellen took a deep breath, then at the top of her voice, she yelled out five words:

"PLANEY IN THE SKY-WAI!!!!!" she screamed. The other girls, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara laughed. Hiei was now sufficiently annoyed, but was relieved when the bus screeched to a halt, and the bus driver called out...

"Disney World! Everyone off!!" They all clambered off of the bus, and Kurama thanked the bus driver being the nice demon that he was. When the bus pulled away, the Tantei and all 10 girls gazed up at the gates leading into Disney World.

"Whoa..."Kuwabara said, gaping at the huge Epcot golf ball looking sphere thingy.

"Now then." Liz took charge, "I suggest we go in groups, that way if some of us want to go on different rides, we can do that without fighting."

"Agreed." The girls said in union. Liz split them up into two groups...She, Ellen, Kurama, Neha, Hiei, Brenda and Charming. And the other girls with Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Ready?" Liz asked. Everyone nodded and they were off into the park.


	3. The attack of the evil Disney Characters

Df: hi low!!! I'm bac...sorry about u fan ppl waiting for my next chappie to come out...it took a long time...and the worst part about it is I got writer's block!! But now I got a whole bunch of ideas....

Hiei: do u think they care?

Df: yes I think they care!!! Now, can u plez do the disclaimer?

Hiei: hn.

Df: HIEI!!!

Hiei: fine....Df doesn't own yyh or her friends or Disney World. There happy?

Df: yes...on with the story!!!!

**Chapter 3: the attack of the evil Disney characters**

"Ok, but first there are a few rides that I want everybody to ride on first." Liz smirked and headed towards......The Tower of Terror! She stopped a couple of feet from the back of the line. She closed her eyes and listened to the screaming of the people on the ride. That worried Yusuke a little bit.

"So...uhhh...how high does this ride go?" Yusuke said tensely. Liz opened her eyes and turned to face the practically terrified group. She snickered.

"Ohh, don't worry. It only goes up 13 stories and then drops you straight down." Ellen smiled at her cruel sense of humor. Yusuke gulped. Neha got a little tense, but everyone else just took a deep breath and started towards the line.

"And this is just a warm up ride." Ellen and Neha added. Liz sneered at their comment making Kuwabara shake. Kurama and Hiei looked almost worried about how to survive a day with fast rides.

"Don't worry, it's not _that_ bad." Jenya reassured them. The ride helper dude helped them into the old tilting elevator. After he exited, the straps closed on their safety belt thingies and the elevator door closed.

"NO! LET ME OUT! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!" Kuwabara screamed from the slowly rising elevator. Brenda aimed a 'shut-up-or-else' glare. Kuwabara got the message quite well. Charming smiled. When the elevator reached the top...ZOOM! Kuwabara and Yusuke practically shrieked their lungs out screaming mommy and crying. While Hiei and Kurama stood there in shock at how fast this ride was. Amanda, Jenya, Charming, Isabella, Lizzy, Andrea and Brenda were making 'whoa and yahoo' noises when the elevator started going up and down. Ellen and Liz and Neha just stayed silent on some parts of the ride.

After about 10 more drops, the ride ended and everyone piled out of the elevator car. All the girls started laughing their heads off as soon as they all got out.

"Would you mind explaining what is so funny when we were scared half to death on that ride?" Yusuke snapped. Lizzy was the first to regain her composer.

"You should......have seen your faces......it was soooo funny."

"But did you see Kuwabara on the second drop? He practically died of fright!" Isabella further stated. Yusuke and Kuwabara were fuming now...you could almost see smoke coming out of their ears. Kurama bit his thumb to keep from laughing but failed miserably. Hiei just smirked.

"Hmm...next ride is...Splash Mountain!" Amanda called, "I love Splash Mountain! You get soaking wet!" Hiei stepped back, though he did no how to swim, he didn't like water that much; and after all, he is a fire demon. Kurama didn't like the water as much either.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid of getting wet?" Lizzy taunted. Hiei gave her a death glare and Kurama just got an anime vein. Everybody laughed at them.

"Fine well go on your stupid ride, then we'll see how scared we are of the water," Hiei commented. He turned around and headed in another direction.

"Wrong way Hiei." Amanda stated. Hiei stopped in his tracks, almost embarrassed. He wasn't used to finding his way around heavily crowded areas. Even Tokyo was less dense than this place. Hiei turned around and headed back to the group.

"Then show us..." Hiei insisted hesitantly. Amanda smirked and started heading east. (I really have no idea which way splash mountain is from there, but hell if I care!! ). After about 5 minutes they heard screaming and a splash.

"There." Amanda pointed over to the canyon-like structure with a small water fall in the front.. They watched a log-shaped car come down the water fall while everybody in the car got plashed by water. Of course, knowing Yusuke and Kuwabara, they didn't pay attention to the ride itself. They paid attention to the people in the cars (I don't think I need at explain that).

"Last one to the line gets to sit in the back seats!" Jenya yelled, and took off to towards the line with the others close behind.

"Will the next 10 people step up please?" The ride helper dude announced.

"How about we take this car and u guys take the next one?" Charming said, being her greedy little self (inside joke). Kurama nodded. All the girls loaded themselves into the car, and took off into the pitch black tunnel ahead. The next car pulled up and the guys got on. Kuwabara was on the inside sitting next to Yusuke who was sitting by the door which was a big gaping hole on the side. Then Kurama and Hiei filed the row behind them. They slowly slipped into the tunnel of darkness.

Yusuke was startled by screams coming from another car that he forgot to concentrate on may lay ahead, when the car went down a steep drop.

"**AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!**" the car kept going faster until he could see a light at the end of the tunnel. A light bulb flashed in his brain. (is he even smart enough to have a brain?). _Shit...the waterfall!_ Kuwabara leaned over Yusuke to see how long the drop was...but he leaned to far...

_**SPLASH!**_

Yup, Kuwabara's stupidity had done it again...they not only fell off the car, but they fell off as the car was going OVER THE WATER FALL! (ouch that must've hurt since there are tracks that the cars run on...not to mention the water isn't that deep, maybe like 3 feet at most...just enough to get you splashed). Kurama and Hiei snickered at their misfortunes.

"We'll meet you at the exit! Climb out from here..." Kurama called out. Yusuke hesitated for a few seconds then got up.

"Hey! Aren't you gonna help me up?" Kuwabara asked trying to get up with the weight of the water that his clothes had absorbed. Yusuke didn't reply but just stormed out of the water onto the concrete path where the line to get in was. _What's his problem?_ Kuwabara thought (wait...Kuwabara doesn't have a brain!! If he does...it's a rock ).

"Wow! That was great!" said Neha as she walked over to where Yusuke was standing.

"And it looks like somebody got wet..." Liz mocked in a sarcastic tone. Yusuke clenched his fists in his pockets and gritted his teeth a little but didn't reply. Neha chuckled. That's was when Kurama and Hiei arrived.

"Well does that prove anything to you?" Hiei remembered the insult that Lizzy had thrown at him. Lizzy pouted and Hiei smirked.

"Ok...if anybody has suggestions for the next ride...now would be a good time to make them...or we can split into groups now..." Isabella acknowledged. There was a ghostly silence.

"Don't start talking all at once..."

"Then I guess we split up into groups now." Brenda approved, "Ummm...how about your group goes to Mission Space and my group goes to test track." They all nodded in agreement. So the two groups split up...Kurama's group headed toward Test Track and Yusuke's group headed toward Mission Space.

On the way to Test Track, Hiei noticed something oddly peculiar. Some dudes in odd Disney character suits. He let it pass by, but when he turned a corner, they still were walking a few feet behind them, suddenly...they were gone. Hiei pondered this for a moment..._how could they have disappeared? They must have been following somebody else._

Hiei looked up, surrounding him were the Disney characters from before! Before Hiei knew, they had launched an attack. Hiei dodged but barely. The next thing he knew, everything went black...

Df: haha!!! I luv making cliff hangers!! Now, if I get enough reviews then I can continue da story.

Yusuke: and what if they don't?

Df: then I can always torture you instead of Hiei...

Yusuke: OO Don't hit me!

Df: takes out Jack the hammer Muwahahahahahahahahahaha!

Kurama: plez review...if you don't, you might find a dead Yusuke on the floor. In any case, review anyway!


	4. Tortured

Df: now…where was I? Ah yes…I left you unfortunate readers with a cliff hanger.

Yusuke: it's unfortunate enough to have you he-erm…oops.

Keiko and Boton: YUSUKE!!

Df: o.O how did u get here?

Keiko: well someone has to look after Yusuke so he doesn't do something stupid.

Kuwabara: Haha! Yusuke got in trouble by his girlfriend!

Shizuru: don't think your off the hook little bro.

Kuwabara: uhh…hey sis!

Df: wait…where's Hiei and Kurama?

Kurama: right here.

Df: ok…on with the story!

Chapter 4: Tortured

Hiei woke up in a dark cave-like room filled with old cob webs and dusty furniture; mainly desks and chairs. Candles dully light the room making it so you can just barely see your hands in front of you.

"What the hell……where am I?" Hiei tried to move but found out quickly that he had been fastened to a table by fire proof chains. (yes fire proof cuz he is a fire demon!!! And for all you people who thought that he wasn't……you need to watch anime more often…)

"Try to relax young demon…it'll all be over soon." A dark, shadowy, round figure stepped towards him. It was Winnie the Pooh! Hiei looked disgusted at the plump creature '_How in the seven hells did he capture me?!!!?_' Another creature came into the room…this time it was holding a proton laser.

"Who the hell are you?" Hiei snapped.

"My name is Piglet. And now, your life is about to end…say goodbye!" Piglet snarled with a cheerful smile on his face. Hiei cringed as the proton laser was aimed at his heart.

**SQUASH!!**

Hiei looked at Piglet, now he was a flat pancake on the floor. The weight and size of the proton laser had crushed him. Hiei silently sighed in relief, but that did not last very long. Pooh picked up the proton laser. He was able to hold it without wobbling his arms and had a steady aim.

"You will pay for showing your frown, making others feel bad. You are a disgrace to this place of happiness and fun….BURN IN HEAVEN!!!!" Pooh fired the laser, Hiei raised his arm in defense and the beam hit his chain shattering it into shards of metal. Hiei smirked. Again Pooh fired, this time he hit both his left leg chain and left arm chain. '_Now at least a can use my power in my arms._' Hiei gathered his spirit energy into his right arm making a small ball of flames appear in his palm. He threw it. The ball missed but it hit the ground in front of Pooh making him fly back into the wall with a big THUD.

"Guards!" two chubby chipmunks (Chip and Dale), a puppet (Pinocchio), and a little lion cub (Simba) came through the door.

"Those are supposed to be guards?? What idiot would hire them?" Simba grown and pounced on Hiei. Being the 'smart' one, Hiei used his leg to send Simba flying to the ground about 30 feet away. After lying on the ground for about ten seconds, Simba got up as if nothing had happened. '_Damn. What does it take to kill these things?_ _Wait…my sword!! I still have it! Perfect..._' Everyone attacked this time. Struggling with one caught leg, he managed to lop off the heads of all the characters. (EVERY DISNEY CHARACTER DESERVES TO DIE!! Muwahahahahahahahahahahaha! Ahem…). '_These chains may be fire proof, but are they able withstand the strength of my sword?_'

BANG!!

The chains broke. And he ran towards the exit…he knew it was the exit because there was a sign that said 'EXIT TO HAUNTED MANSION RIDE'. A stammering voice echoed behind him.

"I'm……not……through with you……yet." Hiei looked behind him to see Pooh. Pooh leaned against the dust-covered door post with one hand on the post and the other hand on his head.

"I don't have time to fool around with a teddy bear. So I'll end your life quickly." Using his speed, Hiei leaped into the air and slashed at his neck cutting just under the head. The dead body collapsed on the floor. Hiei smirked as his 'fine' work. Slowly, he crept out the door, keeping an eye out for anymore of those 'guards'.

'_Now how am I supposed to get back to the others? Damn it all. Well I might as well head towards that stupid ride that they were mentioning._' Hiei headed off towards Test Track.

Df: I got another idea…!

Hiei: that's not good…

Yusuke: HAHA!! Hiei got tortured by evil Disney characters!!

Hiei: shut up spirit detective or else you won't live to see another day.

Yusuke: eheh…heh…heh…;;

Df: until next time…PLEZ review!! I sound like the announcer dude at the end of the show…dang it! Remember the more you review, the faster the chapter comes up. Oh, and before I forget…thank you to all that have reviewed my stories!!


	5. Lost

Df: hiya ppl! I would like to take the time to thank DsDarkRose, somerandomgirl, hatori obsesser, and loves-winged-dark-angel for reviewing my story! I have another story up called Revenge of the Demons. Nobody reviewed it…I feel so sad…

Hiei- you're strange...

Df: thank you! -

Hiei- ….

Chapter 5: Lost

Hiei slumped through the crowds trying to find his way amongst the tall people. Hiei came upon a sign. It said, 'this way to Tomorrow Land, (arrow pointing left), that way to Fairy Tail Land (arrow pointing right), straight ahead to The Sea.'

'_Damn this park…why does everything have to be so freakn' confusing? I guess I better go to that Tomorrow Land place, it seems like that is the only reasonable place to go. Stupid ningen theme parks._'

With the rest of the group:

"Hey! Where'd hiei go?' Ellen asked.

"The shrimp probably got lost…I'm not surprised." Brenda mumbled. Even though hiei was quiet…in her eyes, he was a whiner and liked to do things his way instead of trying new things. That was the part that annoyed her most besides the reply 'hn' that he gave.

"Heh, well you don't have to be insulting about it." Neha pointed out.

Hiei suddenly felt a nerve in the back of his head go off say, 'You're being insulted! What the hell are you standing around for?' (I made that up…hiei doesn't really no that he is being insulted from like 300 feet away although he has good hearing.) Using his super speed, he ran in the direction of the voice.

"Poor hiei-san, he probably couldn't navigate his way through the crowds." Ellen looked at the ground with a saddened face.

"What was that?" a voice came from behind her. Ellen whipped around and saw none other than hiei, and man was he angry. Not only did she and Brenda have the nerve of insulting him when he wasn't around, but going even further and insulting how short he was. That was going too far.

"uhhhh…hi…..hiei…..where were you?" Hiei gave Ellen a death glare but didn't answer. Ellen glared right back just as intensely.

"Now now children, don't fight. We're just going to go on a fairly fast-moving ride. Nothing else. So be quiet and come on!" Charming yelled. Hiei just 'hn' and followed hesitantly.

"ok after this we're going back to the hotel that I picked out cause 1) I'm tired and 2) the park closes in like 30 minutes." Charming added. Everyone groaned. Not waiting for anyone to give it any other second thoughts, she got in line.

"HEY! WAIT FOR US!" Isabella yelped as she ran towards the line with the other behind her. Charming smiled and mouthed the word 'slow-poke'.

"I would like to present to you, SPACE MOUNTAIN!" As she said this everyone go on the ride.

"Might I inquire as too what kind of is ride this?" Kurama asked in words that would have confused most people. Neha being the 'walking talking dictionary' answered.

"Well, it's quite simple. You could say it's a roller coaster type ride, however, like Splash Mountain, this is in the dark but there is no water and we go upside down." Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at her as if she had three heads. Of course, that's when Kuwabaka had to step up.

"Wait so….what did she say?"

"To put it in words that your minuscule mind can comprehend, it's a roller coaster that goes upside down." Hiei snapped. Kuwabara still looked puzzled.

"Oh yea, I forgot that you have the brain capacity of a rock."

"HEY! I DO SO HAVE A BRAIN!"

"Really? you could have fooled me…" yusuke butted in. Silence followed shortly after; for a moment anyway..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" (geez that's annoying to type…)

"OH WOULD YOU **SHUT UP!** GOD! YOU'RE WORSE THAN A SCREECHING MONKEY THAT JUST DRANK POISON!" Brenda screamed. Yusuke still kept screaming…so Liz kicked him and he stopped right after. Ellen and Neha snickered and Yusuke sent them a death glare. This went on for the remainder of the ride, except that it was Kuwabaka's turn.

Everybody was dizzy after that ride. They stumbled onto the bus that was going to the hotel that charming had chosen. Once getting there…they checked in and ordered 7 rooms (talk about expensive..), had dinner, and went to bed…little did they know what was coming up the next day.

Df: CLIFFY!

Yusuke: WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO BE THE ONE GETTING HURT!

Df: because it's fun. and no you're not the only one that gets hurt, so does Kuwabaka. And you're the only one that can also put up with it when I'm not annoying hiei.

Hiei- ahem…

Df: eheh..-;; poke

Hiei- stop that baka onna!

Df: baka oni!

Hiei- grrr…SHINIE!

Df: O.o! runs away stops after 5 feet oops..I almost forgot to say something… REVIEW PLEZ! continues running while hiei is chasing her with his sword


	6. A bad wake up call

Df: I is bac! I finally work on my stories without having to worry about so many damn projects….well actually, I do have a civics one….but it's not as major as the one I handed in on Friday…and I bet that none of you really care right?

hears crickets chirping

Df: I thought so…

Ellen and Neha were the first to wake up not surprisingly. They tip-toed towered a boom-box Andrea had brought with her, and popped in a Papa Roach CD and turned the volume up all the way. (if you don't know who they are, which many people don't, they are a rapcore group not as in rap, it's like hard core and they're music is REALLY loud. So you now know why I'm using them ).

"Which one did Liz say was the one with the loudest volume?" Neha whispered.

"uhhh…I think it was either Not Listening or Do or Die…I'm not sure..i forgot which one."

"oh well, let's go with Not Listening." Neha pushed play and Ellen and Neha covered their ears.

_I'm not listening, not anymore…!_

_The more I learn, the more I ignore  
I'm not listening, not anymore!_

That was enough to wake 2 floors worth of rooms not to mention 7. Plus the fact that that was only the first line of the song. The tantei who were in the next room were practically blown away by the shrilling sound of the voice on the CD. Yusuke and Kuwabara had been scared stiff and had jumped through the ceiling, Kurama had fallen out of bed, and hiei who was sitting by an open window had fallen out of it.

"OK! WHO STOLE MY MUSIC! THEY'RE SOOOOO GOING TO GET IT!" Liz had woken up immediately after hearing her music; after all she was the only one who listened to Papa Roach (which is a REALLY good band by the way).

"WOULD U PIPE DOWN! PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!" Charming yelled.

"Well actually, it's already 8:30."

Hiei had finally got up to the last tree branch that lead to the guys' room. "Why did you even bring that anyway? That gives me a headache."

"Well I can get bored very easily when I travel in a car or in our case a bus. AND a day without music is like a day that is dead. Besides, who cares what you think anyway…" Hiei sent her a death glare. Liz pushed the stop button and popped out her CD. She glared at Neha and Ellen who were trying to make their escape out the door.

"Oh no you don't." Brenda hissed, advancing on the two girls. Both Lizs', Amanda and Charming hurriedly joined her.

"Eh….no hard feelings?" Neha said, backing up against the door.

"Oh, no. Of course not…" Liz W said, grinning. "You and Ellen are just gonna…"

"OK THAT IS IT!" Ellen shouted, stomping on the floor and waking up everyone else that somehow hadn't been roused by the music. "I AM SICK AND TIRED OF BEING CALLED 'ELLEN' ALL THE TIME! I HATE THE NAME AND YOU ARE ALL GONNA STOP CALLING ME THAT BEFORE I **EXPLODE**!" And in true fanfiction unreality, Ellen did in fact explode. But when the reddish smoke cleared, she still stood there completely intact.

The other girls, and the Tantei—who had ventured into the room as well—stared at her like she had three heads. Of course…exploding is similar to having three heads on the 'looking at them weirdly' scale…so whatever.

"Then…um…what are we gonna call you?" Andrea asked, cowering behind her bed.

"My dear friend, Andrea," Ellen said in a sugary voice, "You are to call me Lenni, because that is a better name then Ellen. Especially when you spell it wrong."

"Ok, then how do you spell it?" Liz asked, looking about ready to smash both Ellen---erm…_Lenni _to pieces.

"The letter L and the letter N." she said, smiling.

"Quite right," Neha nodded. "And now, we shall depart with…**THE NEW IMPROVED FASTER AND MORE EFFICIANT VERSION OF THE DRAMATIC EXIT MACHINE!**"

At her words, the floor around Neha and Lenni parted, spewing smoke, and the two girls vanished from view. If there had been no smoke, the others would have plainly seen that the floor had not parted, it was an illusion, and that the two of them had simply run out the door and down the hallway. Off to hide somewhere until the others weren't so mad.

"ok then. Getting back onto the right subject…..IF **_ANYONE_** STEALS MY MUSIC, THEY SHALL FEEL MY WRATH!" Liz yelled getting the point across very clearly. After that, everything calmed down a lot and then went to go get dressed as well as everybody else did. They all met in the lobby and had breakfast.

Isabella inquired, "where are we going today?" Everyone thought for a minute…

"hurricane harbor!" Jenya announced. Amanda exploded with excitement hearing her favorite park out of all the parks.

"last one to the bus stop gets to sit with the baka!" she called while running. As soon as everyone heard this, they all dashed after Amanda.

Df: who shall win? And what will be waiting for them at Hurricane Habor? And why do I sound like that announcer dude on YYH? Find out in the next chapter of: yyh goes to Disney world!


	7. Blasting The Music

Df: I is bac! I finally work on my stories without having to worry about so many damn projects….well actually, I do have a civics one….but it's not as major as the one I handed in on Friday…and I bet that none of you really care right?

hears crickets chirping

Df: I thought so…

Blasting The Music

Ellen and Neha were the first to wake up not surprisingly. They tip-toed towered a boom-box Andrea had brought with her, and popped in a Papa Roach CD and turned the volume up all the way. (if you don't know who they are, which many people don't, they are a rapcore group not as in rap, it's like hard core and they're music is REALLY loud. So you now know why I'm using them ).

"Which one did Liz say was the one with the loudest volume?" Neha whispered.

"uhhh…I think it was either Not Listening or Do or Die…I'm not sure..i forgot which one."

"oh well, let's go with Not Listening." Neha pushed play and Ellen and Neha covered their ears.

_I'm not listening, not anymore…!_

_The more I learn, the more I ignore  
I'm not listening, not anymore!_

That was enough to wake 2 floors worth of rooms not to mention 7. Plus the fact that that was only the first line of the song. The tantei who were in the next room were practically blown away by the shrilling sound of the voice on the CD. Yusuke and Kuwabara had been scared stiff and had jumped through the ceiling, Kurama had fallen out of bed, and hiei who was sitting by an open window had fallen out of it.

"OK! WHO STOLE MY MUSIC! THEY'RE SOOOOO GOING TO GET IT!" Liz had woken up immediately after hearing her music; after all she was the only one who listened to Papa Roach (which is a REALLY good band by the way).

"WOULD U PIPE DOWN! PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!" Charming yelled.

"Well actually, it's already 8:30."

Hiei had finally got up to the last tree branch that lead to the guys' room. "Why did you even bring that anyway? That gives me a headache."

"Well I can get bored very easily when I travel in a car or in our case a bus. AND a day without music is like a day that is dead. Besides, who cares what you think anyway…" Hiei sent her a death glare. Liz pushed the stop button and popped out her CD. She glared at Neha and Ellen who were trying to make their escape out the door.

"Oh no you don't." Brenda hissed, advancing on the two girls. Both Lizs', Amanda and Charming hurriedly joined her.

"Eh….no hard feelings?" Neha said, backing up against the door.

"Oh, no. Of course not…" Liz W said, grinning. "You and Ellen are just gonna…"

"OK THAT IS IT!" Ellen shouted, stomping on the floor and waking up everyone else that somehow hadn't been roused by the music. "I AM SICK AND TIRED OF BEING CALLED 'ELLEN' ALL THE TIME! I HATE THE NAME AND YOU ARE ALL GONNA STOP CALLING ME THAT BEFORE I **EXPLODE**!" And in true fanfiction unreality, Ellen did in fact explode. But when the reddish smoke cleared, she still stood there completely intact.

The other girls, and the Tantei—who had ventured into the room as well—stared at her like she had three heads. Of course…exploding is similar to having three heads on the 'looking at them weirdly' scale…so whatever.

"Then…um…what are we gonna call you?" Andrea asked, cowering behind her bed.

"My dear friend, Andrea," Ellen said in a sugary voice, "You are to call me Lenni, because that is a better name then Ellen. Especially when you spell it wrong."

"Ok, then how do you spell it?" Liz asked, looking about ready to smash both Ellen---erm…_Lenni _to pieces.

"The letter L and the letter N." she said, smiling.

"Quite right," Neha nodded. "And now, we shall depart with…**THE NEW IMPROVED FASTER AND MORE EFFICIANT VERSION OF THE DRAMATIC EXIT MACHINE!**"

At her words, the floor around Neha and Lenni parted, spewing smoke, and the two girls vanished from view. If there had been no smoke, the others would have plainly seen that the floor had not parted, it was an illusion, and that the two of them had simply run out the door and down the hallway. Off to hide somewhere until the others weren't so mad.

"ok then. Getting back onto the right subject…..IF **_ANYONE_** STEALS MY MUSIC, THEY SHALL FEEL MY WRATH!" Liz yelled getting the point across very clearly. After that, everything calmed down a lot and then went to go get dressed as well as everybody else did. They all met in the lobby and had breakfast.

Isabella inquired, "where are we going today?" Everyone thought for a minute…

"hurricane harbor!" Jenya announced. Amanda exploded with excitement hearing her favorite park out of all the parks.

"last one to the bus stop gets to sit with the baka!" she called while running. As soon as everyone heard this, they all dashed after Amanda.

Df: who shall win? And what will be waiting for them at Hurricane Habor? And why do I sound like that announcer dude on YYH? Find out in the next chapter of: yyh goes to Disney world!


End file.
